


Fast in My Car

by orphan_account



Series: Sara is a Teen Mom [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy gets released from the hospital, Laurel gets put in the hospital, and Sara goes into full panic mode.





	Fast in My Car

**Author's Note:**

> It is Saturday meaning Tommy spent Thursday night and all of Friday in the hospital.

"Thanks for driving me Laurel." Tommy said and Laurel smiled, grabbing his hand. "So, can we stop and get something to eat?"

"My dad is making dinner for the family." Laurel said and the two of them got into the car. Laurel started driving towards her house when Tommy's head hit the dashboard. "Tommy wake up!" Laurel screamed nudging him. She didn't notice the car heading towards them going over the speed limit, when she did it was because the headlights were blinding her and the driver of the other car was on the hood of hers.

Laurel and Tommy were less than a mile from her house when the accident happened, both of her parents running towards the crash, but standing back in case of an explosion. Quentin pulled Laurel out of the car when he thought it was safe and that's when the sirens could be heard. Sara was inside with Thea, eating dinner, the sirens scaring them into walking outside.

"What happened oh my god Laurel!" Sara screamed as the paramedics took her body into the ambulance. Tommy and the other driver's bodies were taken in a separate truck, meaning that Laurel was still alive, or at least alive enough to have a chance. "Um, what are we going to do?"

"Eat dinner and wait for the doctor to tell us that she's okay." Quentin said, pulling his younger daughter into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Tommy?" Thea asked sitting on the ground next to his wallet. She picked it up, knowing that his father would want this and probably be over in the morning. There were pictures in his wallet, pictures of all of them. Thea's favorite was the picture of Laurel, Tommy, and herself at a baseball game, Thea on Tommy's shoulders and Laurel by his side. "I hope your sister is okay."

"So do I." Sara said and they sat back at the table, not wanting to eat. Sara was the first to take a bite, knowing that she needed proper nutrition to keep the baby healthy. Thea, not wanting Sara to feel awkward took a bite and soon they were back to their meal, not wanting to take the plates set for Tommy and Laurel away.

The second that Quentin got a call he was racing towards the hospital. Laurel was safe, but in a coma and needed some minor surgeries to fix a couple of broken bones. Sara didn't sleep well that night, but neither did Thea. They laid there for a couple of hours, curled up next to each other, Thea's hands on Sara's stomach the entire time.

"So..." Thea said and Sara leaned her head back, resting it awkwardly on Thea's shoulder. "Are you worried about your sister?"

"Of course." Sara said, her voice unstable. "God, that could have been me too."

"What do you mean?" Thea asked and Sara turned on her side.

"I was going to go with Laurel to get Tommy, but then my mom said that you might be coming over." Sara said and Thea nodded.

"Well, I'm happy that you weren't in the car." Thea said and Sara kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Laurel make it? Probably, I really like her character and think that her death was an injustice to my feels.


End file.
